Dearest Eponine
by dearest-'ponine
Summary: Eponine escapes from her family whenever she can, if she can call them that. She escapes to Marius, but what happens when Cosette has returned and Marius appears to have forgotten Eponine, or has he? Eponine has been hurt, abused, betrayed her entire life but Marius was her constant, will things change for this lonely girl the day the barricades are built?
1. Chapter 1

"Eponine?! Girl! Where are you?!" her father's voice pierced thought their rusty inn. Fear thudded thought the 8 year old girl. The way her father's voice always did. Eponine staggered through her home, past the various personalities that dwelled there and made her life a misery. She passed Cosette, the little orphan girl, her same age but blonde and so much more beautiful. As her parents kept reminding her.

"Eponine!" his voice invaded the air again. She sprinted up the creaking staircase and crawled under the broken wooden door to reach her father's study. He was facing the wall, clearly focusing hard on something on his desk.

"Father?" she asked quietly. Her shoulder still ached from her beating yesterday, she didn't want to risk another. The study stank like beer and smoke and was hideously decorated with mementos from his part robberies, each one a burn or a scar on her skin or mind.

"Dear Eponine, my dearest Eponine. You are going to do something very special for me tonight, something only my precious girl could do."

Eponine had been dreading this. Her father often used her as part of his robberies, sometimes as bait, or a distraction, or to actually steal things. She hated every minute of them.

"You are going to creep into the Pontmercy-"

"No." Eponine stammered. Her father's eyes turned steely and he gripped her arm so tight that she lost all the breath in her lungs.

"No? You know I've been hearing rumours around town; that my girl has been playing with the Pontmercy boy, Marco-"

"Marius." Eponine said before she could stop herself.

Her father brought her face closer to his, and he looked deep into his little girl's eyes, who's innocence had been shattered long ago.

"You are going to creep into that grand little boy's home and take all that is worth more than the clothes on your chest. You hear me? And if you don't, well, I will see to you with any disobedience. Hm?" Eponine, sobbing, nodded.

"Good girl." He snarled and he kissed her cheek, she tried her hardest not to grimace at his touch.

As she walked downstairs she passed Cosette, who saw her tears and smiled, but Eponine refused to smile back. It was true, Eponine had warmer clothes and more food on her plate but Cosette had never felt her father's hand on her skin, or a belt buckle, or the leather of a boot, only the aching bones from a day's work. Sometimes, she envied Cosette.

The streets were almost empty. The cold night air stung her bare legs, and she pulled her coat further around herself. She reached the Pontmercy household. It stood, a gleaming example of wealthy, decent people, with its infinite grandeur. She knew she could pick the lock, practise all that she had been taught about breaking into a home and not leaving any evidence, but this was Marius's home, and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Eponine, feeling empty, alone and helpless sat against the house and started sobbing.

"Eponine? Is that you?"

She looked up. Her heart swelled, her Marius had poked his head outside his window.

"Marius?" she croaked.

"Wait there!" he grinned and he put his fingers to his lips.

Eponine waited, as she always would, for her Marius. The front door opened. Holding his finger to his lips, he beckoned Eponine inside his home.

The reminiscence of a fire still hung in the air, warming each of her limbs.

"Whatever's the matter?" he asked and like she always did, she relinquished her worries, and told her friend everything. At the end Marius poked the fire and rubbed his hands together.

"I've seen your bruises, he'll hurt you, he is truly, a terrible man, I don't know how you stand it Eponine." Marius mumbled. Eponine couldn't help but smile but she concealed it as best as she could.

"I know what I shall do, my parents are throwing out some old candle sticks, they're silver, they were just going to throw them away, and some old silver spoons! Oh Eponine! You're saved!" he grinned and he ran off to find them. Eponine grinned to herself, Marius must really like me she thought.

Marius returned holding the candlesticks and the spoons. He put the spoons in her hands and placed the candlesticks beside her. Her eyes followed his movements. He was her best friend. She was glad that her parents had brought her new clothes, it wasn't quite up to the Pontmercy household standard, but at least she didn't wear Cosette's rags.

"Marius, you've saved me." She whispered quietly. Marius grinned his crooked smile and went out of the room. Eponine found herself looking around the sitting room. The walls were smooth and white, the windows clean, covered by gold curtains that could be Cosette's bed material, and her own really. There was a fire, with a proper in case chimney. Carpets, sofas, armchairs, their home was beautiful. Marius's parents didn't like having Eponine around, they didn't want their well brought up child associating with a street child, a Thenardier.

Marius returned with a bowl full of thick, hot stew and a shiny silver spoon.

"You know me." she whispered and she took the bowl and ate its' contents ravenously. She was thin, but ate well, not as thin as Cosette, but often people on the street took pity on the street children and threw them little bits to eat. Eponine sometimes left some food in the little space under Cosette's rags and blankets but never told her, she hated the girl on principle.

When Eponine had finished the great clock chimed on the wall it was nearly midnight.

"I should go. I won't forget this Marius." Eponine said gently as they walked out of the door.

"Neither will I." He smiled at her again. The night was still freezing but she no longer felt cold. She ran all the way home. She threw open their front door, and slammed it shut.

"Father?!" she screamed.

Before she was aware who it was Eponine was on the floor, her neck burning red hot. She fought the tears. It wasn't worth it.

"Do you want to wake everyone!?" Her mother spat, lifting the coat from around her shoulders and lifting her from under her armpits. That was affectionate I suppose.

"What's all this yelling?" her father appeared from the staircase.

"Your daughter has something to give you." Her mother said handing the coat to Eponine. She timidly fumbled around the pockets, revealing the silver spoons and candlesticks. His eyes lit up.

"You little beauty." He mumbled. Her parents immediately ran upstairs, leaving Eponine in the flicker of candlelight, the only sounds were stifled moans of the brothel down the streets and the erumpent snores of the men sleeping upstairs. It's no wonder she never felt safe in her own home. Blinking away the tears she caught site of Cosette, curled up by the fire, under a rug, she was looking at her, intently, almost sympathetically. She didn't want precious Cosette's sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your father." She said gently. Eponine glared at her. Everyone who saw Cosette said she was like an angel, her blonde hair, her deep blue eyes.

"At least I have a father." Eponine snarled. Cosette pouted and turned over, terribly concealing a shiver. Eponine picked up her newest suede coat and threw it over to her.

"You can have it til morning, it's cold tonight." Cosette smiled at her. Her eyes glinted in the light, a flash of blue, but Eponine didn't want to marvel at the beauty of her eyes so she ran up the stairs. She threw herself into her room, if you could call it a room. It was at the very top of the house, her bed was made of a very flat old squashy mattress her mother found her when she was born, she had lots of blankets, a box to keep her clothes, and there was a little ledge there was space for the little figurines she collected and the doll she slept with every night, it was little bigger than a cubicle but it was her safe place. She even found a way to lock her door, to keep the men away, and keep her father's hand from her skin.

Her room had one little window which looked out above the city. They lived in Montfermeil, in Paris but on the outskirts of the "bad" side of town. Noble men often used to say; "the trouble starts with the Thenardiers". Eponine never denied that. She looked out of her window, she could see the Pontmercy house, and she felt safe, knowing that she could see him and he could see her.

"Goodnight Monsieur Marius." She whispered, and she prayed that he too, would wish her a goodnight one day.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later.

_The Thenardier Inn took a turn for the worse a year after that man took Cosette away. Money stopped coming in but the people didn't. Eponine's things were sold, her beautiful clothes, her toys, she wore rags, old dresses, stolen things, dull and dark with age. Thenardier's robberies became a thing of habit, he had a gang that roamed the streets, roamed their prey and Eponine was almost always involved. Everything changed in those 10 years apart from Marius. He stayed by her side, despite her family going into even further disrepute. Marius taught her to read and write, educated her. He was her friend but she was undeniably in love with him._

Eponine wasn't sure when she finally knew she was in love, perhaps when she felt lost when he wasn't with her. She only felt happy when he was, when she knew that she would drop anything and everything just to spend one more minute with him. He was her haven, her safe place because her home had become so rancid, and her father unbearable.

She was washing herself. She had cold water and a tub that sat outside, hidden from the rest of the street. Though it was March and quite warm it was the morning and freezing. Eponine scrubbed herself raw with a carbolic soap and then poured every ounce of freezing water and took it off her skin. She washed her hair as best as she could and hung her head under the fountain. Her father managed to attach their water supply to the wealthy ones. It was freezing but it was clean. She rinsed all soap suds from her hair and rinsed her body through one more time before winding an old towel around herself and sprinting upstairs. She didn't want to hear what her fathers' friends were heckling. Her mother's dressing room had a cracked mirror, the only one in the house. Eponine rubbed herself dry. She pulled on her undergarments, covering the most private parts of her body. Parts that should have been kept private for much longer than her father let them be. She hated her body now. She was so thin, thinner than Cosette had ever been, so much thinner than she had ever been as a child. Her ribs were so prominent and her waist was so thin, but she was strong enough to carry out every day and run fast enough to get away from her father.

She had a horrid, putrid, vibrant purple bruise underneath her left collar bone, her father had pushed her against the wall for telling him she wouldn't take part in the next robbery. There was a slight twinge to every step. But she was Eponine and she could get over pain.

Despite practically rubbing her skin raw, Eponine couldn't rid her skin from the colour and the dirt she gained for being outside every day. How she envied those pale women with the beautiful dresses, their faces so smooth, one colour of white, as white as whitest rose, only penetrated by coloured red lips. Every ounce and a while she imagined what her world would be like if she was born to a family like Marius's. If she wore the beautiful dresses, and never feared the belt of her father, if she could hold a parasol, if she had meat beneath her skin instead of just bone, imagine if she wasn't just skin and bone, well-fed even, well educated. Oh, if she weren't a Thenardier.

She dressed, looking as smart as she could with her tatty clothes and dull belt. She wore leather boots on her feet her hair down, because she knew Marius likes her hair down. Her boots kept her feet warm, and kept out the water, they gripped the ground. They were moulded to her feet.

She walked down the stairs of her home, trying as hard as she could to be quiet. She didn't want to see her father today.

"EPONINE?!" he shouted. Eponine didn't stay to listen, she sprinted out her home. Down her road, through the streets, almost smiling because every step she took, she was one step closer to Marius. And then, all of a sudden. He was there. He turned and smiled.

"Eponine." He smiled and he hugged her, Eponine inhaled his sweet scent, grinning, loving the feeling of his hands on her back.

"I have to see Enjorlas at the Cafe, will you meet me there in an hour or so?" Marius asked. Eponine's heart sunk slightly.

"An hour it is." She smiled. Marius bumped her chin and smiled.

"Until then." He said and he strode off with two other of his friends. He was so happy. Eponine watched him for a moment after, watched him turn the corner and leave her sight, and she was happy.

"Eponine!" a coarse voice boomed. Eponine was thrown against a wall, her face grated. She let out a grunt, the air snatched from her lungs. Her arm was pinned behind her back.

"Where did you go this morning Eponine?" her father snarled.

"I'm sorry father-"

"Sorry isn't going to put food in your belly or clothes on your back! Is it?!" he grunted, pushing her harder against the wall.

"No! No, I'm sorry!" she cried. Her father relinquished her and Eponine fell to the floor gasping for breath.

The company surrounding her was compiled of her father, Montparnasse, Claquesous, Babet and Brujon, otherwise known as her father's gang, the people she grew up with. It was their stares and words she learnt to ignore. It was those hands who touched her first, who scarred her body and her mind.

"We've got a job to do girl." Her father snarled.

"Alright!" Eponine snapped. She was fed up of fearing her father. She knew the drill, she was to look out, always, for the police, for everyone coming after them. This time it was the Gardinar household, they were out of town for the week. They started picking the lock and eventually they were in. Eponine's heart thudded, it felt like every eye was on her. She didn't want to go to prison, but she was 18 and could be taken away just as they would be.

They were in the house for such a long time that Eponine started to think she could run, but then Marius turned the corner and ran over. Noticing her concerned face he touched her arm but she yanked it away.

"Marius you must go, stay out of this!"

"But Eponine-"

"You'll be in trouble here! It's not your concern! You'll be in the clear!" Eponine struggled. She didn't want any of this to be a part of Marius, she didn't want Marius getting in trouble.

"Who are these men?!"

"Leave me alone!" Eponine snapped and she tried to run.

"Hey Eponine!" Marius started and he ran after Eponine but he bumped into a girl. A girl Eponine hadn't seen before, she didn't think. He looked at her and she looked at him and they almost smiled.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me?" he mumbled. The girl smiled and was rushed away by her father. Something about that blonde hair, something stirred in her mind but then she heard the familiar click clack of horses hooves on the ground.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" Eponine screamed. Her father and his gang tumbled out the house and she grabbed Marius's hand and they ran. Marius, though he was fit, wasn't as fit as Eponine. They sprinted down the road until they were out of sight.

"Eponine, were they robbing again?" Marius asked. Eponine looked at her hands, shamefully, her cheeks went red and she nearly started crying.

"You can't do it, you can't continue dear Eponine." Marius said. Eponine concealed a grin. She loved it whenever Marius became interested in her and concerned for her.

Eponine's eyesight suddenly went all dark, she saw stars.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eponine!" Marius cried as he ran to catch her. She came to quickly, bursting with the fact she was in Marius's arms. Marius pushed back her hair and felt her wrist.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked as he gently made her sit up.

"Two days." Eponine mumbled. Marius fumbled around in his pocket, producing a bag of sweets.

Eponine giggled.

"You're still a boy Marius." She smiled but took a sweet and savoured it.

"How is it your parents' rob every house in Montfermeil and yet they still do not have enough to feed you?"

"They don't even have enough to feed themselves they say." Eponine took another sweet, she had never tasted anything so beautiful, her stomach growled. Marius looked intently in her eyes.

"Something is wrong Eponine. Tell me."

Eponine blushed, he looked right through her. "They, they want to sell me to the whore house, I've been hearing them, my father keeps telling my mother it's the quickest way to money. Mother is less inclined-"

Eponine couldn't finish her sentence because Marius had thrown his arms around her.

"I won't let that happen. Now, before I meet Enjolras, he has something he must ask me, let's get you something to eat." Marius smiled at her and of course, she smiled back, as she felt it was infinitely impossible not to.

She ate with Marius until her stomach could not take any more and then Marius left her to be with Enjolras. Eponine didn't go home until she had to. As soon as the sun went down it started to get cold along the streets of Paris, but still Eponine stayed away as long as she could. That man and that blonde girl plagued her mind. She recognised her, something turned in her mind. That blonde hair, that man, the boldness, the bravery. It all ran true in her mind.

She followed the road until she came to Rue Plummet, where she recognised where the man and his daughter went. It was a beautiful home, surrounded by a heavenly garden. It smelt delicious. It was so grand, perhaps just as grand as Marius's, maybe even grander. Eponine stood under one of the podiums and looked into the home. It was filled with a warm light. The man and his daughter were in the dining room, sitting together and eating at the table. The table was laden with food with made her stomach grumble. The girl was beautiful.

Suddenly the man and the girl turned towards her, Eponine turned quickly and hid behind the pillar. Eponine stayed still, as still as she could. Her chest heaved, terrified. The door opened. Eponine didn't dare run. She was terrified. She closed her eyes.

"Eponine?"

She opened her eyes, and blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. Eponine gasped. Cosette.

"Cosette?!" Eponine blurted. Cosette was beautiful, her dress was magnificent, her skin was pale, she was radiant, she was well fed, well cared for. Eponine then looked at herself, skinny, ragged thing. Dirty, under-fed, malnourished.

"Eponine-" Cosette nearly smiled but just like when they were children Eponine ran away.

It was nearly 6.30pm, nearly time for what little dinner they had so Eponine sprinted on home. She pushed open the door to her home, at least a fire burned almost constantly and the warmth tingled her legs, warming her body. Cosette?! Cosette?! Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"Well here she is! The little madamme!" her mother seethed.

"Sorry mother." Eponine mumbled, her mind was in another place. The gang and her parents were sat around a table, leaving a space for her beside the slimy Montparnasse. Begrudgingly Eponine took her place in between Montparnasse and her mother.

"We were waiting for you." Montparnasse said, trying to hold her hand but she snatched it away. The few regulars were eating by themselves, steaming plates of beef stew. She looked around the table. Each person's plate was full, or at least practically full. Her mother was scraping the pot for Eponine. The smallest portion, hardly more than a tablespoon full was put on her plate.

She tried not to look disappointed.

"Frances, I thought you left more for Eponine?" her mother said, she seemed almost irritated, Eponine, was almost touched.

"I was hungry wasn't I? She don't need much!" he mumbled as he forked food down his mouth. Eponine took the plate with her meagre amount of dinner. It wouldn't have filled a quarter of her stomach but she had had a nice lunch with Marius and so she thought of that.

Bread, she thought, if we made bread we'd be fine, we could eat it and sell it. Eponine was feeling slightly positive.

"So, how was the job today Frances? How much did we get? Was it worth it?" Babet asked. Thenardier cleared his throat and started telling the enthralling tale of everything they stole. Eponine looked at her plate. She didn't want to be a part of it. It made her love Marius even more. If she didn't have Marius she would have been subjected to these people and she wouldn't have known any different. She'd be a vulgar, coarse child, a vulgar, coarse woman who'd live off the adrenaline of the robberies, but Marius showed her honesty. He showed her a better life, a life where parents don't hit their children. Where mothers treasure their daughters and don't force them to commit heinous crimes, or send them to their fathers for a beating.

My mother used to treasure me, she thought. Their words, sentences, their entire conversation was just white noise in her ears. All that plagued her mind was Cosette. How could she have returned?! Oh how the tables have turned! There she stood, looking beautiful, and there Eponine was, looking bedraggled and dirty, poor, nothing compared to Cosette.

"Can I go to bed?" Eponine asked.

"Sit down." Her father snapped. Eponine, took her place back at her chair. She sat for an hour. Listening, screaming in her head, waiting for someone to hear her, to notice her. But the only one who did was Georges on the next table and he had given her the "eye" since she was 8 years old. He haunted her dreams. Eventually it was over and Eponine was permitted to leave the table. Her parents and the gang departed, leaving for their separate rooms and homes.

Eponine was about to walk upstairs when the fire caught her eye. There Cosette had slept for four years of her life. Despite being only four at the time, Eponine remembered the day well, when the crying woman dropped her off. "I love you Cosette, don't ever forget it, this is why I'm doing this, because I love you so much. You're my world." Eponine had seen more love in their departure then she had ever received in her entire life. Cosette. The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. The worker child. The servant. Now Eponine was the slave, a slave in her own home. Eponine touched the rug, remembering the day she threw her coat, the day Marius saved her life, and she smiled. This time not looking back, Eponine walked up the stairs to her room. She had long grown out of the bed she used to have and was now used to curling up on the little bed she has, covering herself in all her clothes, her towel if it is dry. Her cheeks burned red again at the thought of Cosette, probably sleeping in some magnificent bed with a fire roaring beside her, clean, loved. Eponine almost slapped herself. She wasn't going to concentrate on Cosette, she wasn't worth her time. Of course, like they did every night, her thoughts turned to Marius and she was pleased with the aspect of a whole night's dreaming about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine woke to the sound of her mother screaming, banging on the door.

"GET UP! THERE'S WORK TO DO!" she shouted. Eponine groaned back and stood up. She dressed quietly and went downstairs hoping to find something to eat but of course all the residents and her parents had already scrounged every last crumb leaving her nothing. Her mother put a bucket of soapy water and a cloth in her hands. Windows.

The windows were washed once every 3 months after dirt, soot, dust, smoke and every other foul thing imaginable had settled there quite comfortably. Eponine had to wash them, front and back. She started from the front, and worked her way around.

"Oi, girl, you can wash my windows any time you like." A man seethed pinching her arm.

"Thank you Monsieur." Eponine mumbled. She knew better than to argue with the customers. It was tiresome, heavy work but she was finished. Her hands raw and cracked but she was done and she escaped her home before her mother could give her anything else to do.

She walked far from the streets Montfermeil and into those grand streets.

"Eponine!" Marius called her over. Her heart swelled as he embraced her. "Eponine, I must ask you something, something of the upmost importance."

"Anything Marius."

"You know these streets better than someone who had lived here for 80 years. I need you to find that home, the home of that girl we saw yesterday, the blonde one."

Eponine's blood turned to ice. Cosette. What did Marius want with Cosette?

"Why are you looking for her?"

"I can't tell you Eponine but it's the most wonderful news! I feel I shall burst, but you must, you must find where she lives Eponine! Will you do that for me?"

Eponine avoided looking into Marius's eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. Marius embraced her again.

"I must tell Enjolras of the wonderful news." Marius said and he ran off, leaving Eponine alone in the streets.

Cosette? He can't. She always knew that Marius could fall in love very quickly but with Cosette? With her? How happy he was! Eponine wiped her eyes. She didn't want to cry. If Marius loved Cosette, well, what could she do? She loved him enough to know that she wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. He was never hers to lose anyway.

She walked to the cafe Musain, Marius and the rest of the students' haunt.

Marius and Enjolras looked at her.

"I know where she lives." She whispered. They cheered and embraced.

"Good luck my brother!" Enjolras said, punching him in the shoulder. Marius strode toward her, feeling confident, at ease, proud even.

"What a wonderful feeling love is?" he mumbled, "It gives everyone such a good temperament. The whole club is joyous for Enjolras."

But Eponine wasn't listening. She hung her head, looking at her boots treading the floor.

"I suppose you're not very accustomed to love, do your parents show theirs ever?" Marius asked. Eponine took a deep breath.

"Mother pretends she doesn't love father, that was doesn't belong with him, but I see the look in her eyes when he's sad and when he's happy. I suppose that's the only love I've ever known."

"I never really thrived off my parents love either, far too structured, strict even. But this, this is different, everyone can feed off this love, even you and I, it'll help the revolution, give it morale, you know?" Marius chatted absentmindedly for the entire of the walk to 55 Rue Plummet. Eponine mumbling replies, trying to remain as upbeat as she usually was when she was with her Marius. Except he wouldn't be her Marius much longer now would he? It was getting dark when they finally reached the home.

"Wait here for me, I shan't be long." Marius kissed her hand and went inside the house. Eponine sank against the column she hid behind the day before and cried for all she was worth. She could only imagine what was going on inside that house. They were probably declaring their love for one another right now, kissing, laughing, smiling that they had finally found each other. That they were at last one and knew they would never be alone again. But she, Eponine, had been alone her entire life. Alone again, no home, no friend, no one to turn to, Marius was her everything, and now he's taken.

Mumbling and grunting men woke her from her thoughts. She hid behind the pillar again, hoping to disguise herself from whoever these people are.

"This is his lair, I've seen the old fox around." Babet said. Eponine gasped. It was her father and his gang.

"I smell profit here." Her father sneered, "Ten years ago he came and paid for Cosette. I let her go for nothing, it's time we settled the debt! This will cost him dear!

"What have we here?" Montparnasse said and she felt her arm being jerked towards him and sshe was forced to follow. She was determined to hide her face.

"Who is this hussy?" her father spat but his words no longer stung like they used to.

"It's your brat Eponine, don't you know your own kid, why is she hanging about here?" Brujon seethed.

"Eponine! Get on home! You're not needed in this! We're enough here without you!" her father said grabbing her arm. Even if it meant protecting their relationship, she wasn't going to let her father and his gang do anything to Marius.

"I know this house! There's nothing here for you! Just the old man and the girl! They live ordinary lives." Eponine stuttered. Her father loomed over her, his foul breath beating against her lips.

"You've got some gall?" he whispered, "You've got a lot to say, go home 'Ponine, you're in the way."

The gang started their preparations for the robbery, Eponine started to panic.

"I'm going to scream! I'm going to warn them!"

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" her father growled. Eponine threw caution to the wind and screamed. As loudly and for as long as she could. The lights in the house flickered on but before she could really take in the scene, her father had struck her across the face with such force that she fell to the ground and skidded.

"You wait my girl! You'll rue this night! I'll make you scream!" he shouted. He kicked Eponine in the stomach and all the air was snatched from her body. He lifted her and threw her down again. Something wet was trickling down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop! Stop!" she cried. Her father reached down and took her face in his hand.

"I knew you belonged in the whore house." He snarled and he spat in her face, before slapping her one final time. Eponine collapsed, against the stone bench that sat behind Cosette's home. She heard her father's footsteps fade away, all that she heard was the thumping of her heart in her eyes. There were more footsteps, more than one person.

"Eponine! Oh gosh! You're hurt." It was Marius. And Cosette unfortunately. He helped her stand, protecting her, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It was your scream! That warned us! Who was it that hurt you?"

"My father." She croaked. Eponine's eyes caught Cosette's. She was painfully reminded about when Cosette pitied Eponine for her father and she had snapped "At least I have a father." It rung in her ears, and now here she was, with a father, a father who loved her. Cosette, smiled at her gently, Eponine blinked away the tears. Look at what had become of her.

"We need to treat these wounds. Cosette, may we?"

"Of course! Of course!" Cosette said. Eponine tried to tell Marius she didn't need to, but she was too weak, and she was near fainting. Marius and Cosette hurried inside the house. She was laid down on a sofa, in front of a fire. She had never been in a house so grand, apart from Marius'.

"Do you have aid?" Marius asked.

"No, we only just moved here!" Cosette whimpered.

"No matter, I will run home, I don't live far! Give her food, bathe her wounds! Cosette, I trust you with my best friend." Marius said and he ran from the house. Cosette bustled away, her dress crinkling as she went. She looked around the room, it was newly furnished, newly painted, there was one picture on the mantelpiece, of Cosette and her father. Eponine brimmed with jealousy.

Cosette hurried back. She put a sugar cube in Eponine's mouth. She could practically feel her consciousness returning. As the sugar penetrated her blood. She smiled. Cosette put another one in her mouth and Eponine relished it.

"Eponine, I think you should bathe, it'll clean your wounds, and will make you feel better." Cosette said.

"I don't think I can stand." Eponine croaked.

"I will help you." Cosette said. Eponine didn't want her to but every time she thought of standing her side caved in. Cosette put Eponine's arm under her shoulder, the way Marius did and they walked upstairs. Hatred and sadness steamed through Eponine. Marius loved her and that destroyed her. Cosette helped her to the bathroom where there was a warm bath waiting for her!

"I'll, I'll be in the other room. I'll make something for you to eat." Cosette said and she left Eponine. Eponine pulled her clothes off and gently sat in the bath. The water ran a dull pink. She wasn't going to lie. She had never felt so relaxed. She stayed for as long as she could before getting out, towelling herself and standing in front of the full length mirror.

New bruises. New scars etched in her body. Eponine needed to cry but she couldn't. She had run out of tears. She pulled on her blood stained dress, she'd have to scrub it clean tomorrow. She found it easier to walk now. She walked all the way downstairs. Marius had returned and was sitting closely with Cosette. She bit back her tears.

"How are you?" Marius asked, standing.

"I'm fine Marius." She mumbled. Cosette passed Eponine a plate of cheese and crackers and grapes. She did her best to eat elegantly but she found it hard.

"I'm sorry, that's all we have, we're getting more food tomorrow if you'd return-"

"No, no this is more than I've had in a week." Eponine said. She didn't want to be in their company any longer than she had to.

Eponine walked home with Marius. At the Thenardier Inn he embraced her.

"Dearest Eponine, if only you knew of the revolution to come? If only you knew of the happiness, the love. I wish you could feel some, Cosette treated you so well. She's going to make someone very happy."

Eponine looked at the floor. "Goodnight Monsieur."

"Monsieur? You haven't called me that since we were very young!" he smiled.

"I like it, it makes you protect me." Eponine froze, it escaped her mouth before she realised.

"I like protecting you dear Eponine, goodnight, Mademoiselle." He winked and he kissed her hand. Eponine sighed and walked into her home, up to her bedroom and under her covers. She was aching. She wanted to cry. Her entire world had fallen down around her. Dear Marius had found someone to love him and to love. Eponine wept, wept all night until the sun started to come up and she finally fell to sleep.

She woke late, and no one had commanded her to get up which meant one of two things, either her father didn't come home last night, or her mother had taken pity on her. She hoped it was the first. Eponine walked down. Her mother was there and her father was nowhere to be seen.

"He never came home last night, robbery must of gone wrong, probably 'iding in that hole they love. Boys eh?" her mother said touching her waist. Eponine nodded. She needed her mother on her side if she didn't want to be sold to the whore house. Eponine threw her arms around her mother.

"Hey! What's that for? I've got stuff to do." And she pushed her away, but Eponine could see she was smiling. Feeling slightly more positive she walked outside to fill the basin with water when she saw a note.

"Eponine," it read, "The revolution is dawning ever closer and I want one last night, like those when we were children, meet me in Rue Juelient at 6.30pm, dress beautifully, your Marius"

Eponine read the note over and over again her heart thudding. What did this mean? Marius wanted to see her. She was about to grin but stopped, looking around, afraid of everyone around her, as if they'd snatch the note away. It was the most precious thing to her that she'd ever had.

She went back into the inn and started working without even being asked. She sang while she worked, she sang so sweetly that the residents of the inn put down their drinks and listened for a moment. Even when Monsieur Créon pinched her thigh she didn't even curse at him. She smiled and walked away. She cleaned the kitchen and all the tables and took out the ash from the fire. Her father still hadn't returned, the gang was nowhere to be seen and her mother was out.

This was her chance. She ran upstairs and raided her wardrobe. She didn't have much, she hardly had anything more than decent to wear but there was one dress which was alright, which was less ripped and dull and old than any of her other ones. If she had ever washed herself more thoroughly this was it. Though the dirt wasn't totally gone from her skin it was the cleanest she had ever been. She pulled on the dress and went down to her mother's dressing room to the mirror. She looked at herself. She dried her hair with the towel. Cosette's hair was so straight and sleek. She wished she could have her hair. Her skin, her clothes, the stuff that made blemishes and scars disappear. The paint that made your lips redder than the reddest rose.

She brushed her hair through a hundred times over in effort to make it look sleek. She wished she could make her eyes more beautiful. She reached down under the cabinet. Her mother kept the little make up she had. There was one red lipstick, which had almost been used to the core. She had watched it all her life, dreaming about it, dreaming about how beautiful she might be. Eponine took a breath and painted her lips, covering her chapped lips, filling the broken skin. Her eyes met her own in the mirror.

Who was she kidding? She didn't suit it, it made her look washed out. It made her look wrong. She looked like a street urchin who had found it on the street.

She looked like a whore.

Brushing a tear from her eye, she wiped the red from her lips. She rubbed them raw. She didn't want to look at herself in the mirror. She threw the lipstick across the room with a grunt of anger.

Little Eponine, jealous of the same girl her entire life.

Eponine wandered downstairs, feeling less inclined than she had to go out. Just as she was about to walk out the door she heard the floorboard creak.

"Who's there?" her father gruff voice met her ears but Eponine didn't wait to listen to anymore. She ran as fast as her empty stomach would carry her.


	6. Chapter 6

She ran to Rue Julient. Marius wasn't facing her but was looking out over the river.

"Marius?" Eponine whispered gently. He turned towards her and he smiled.

"Eponine, I feared your parents might have thrown my note away so I didn't drop it, Cosette did." Marius said. Eponine frowned. She didn't want to discuss Cosette tonight.

"She did?"

"And now, let us walk, that is all I want to do." Marius said quietly. So they did. They walked arm in arm and discussed anything and everything, from the stones beneath their feet, her parents, the whores, the nice one with the red cheeks who tried to deter as many women from that place as possible, Marius's grandfather who was the wealthiest resident of Paris 50 years ago. Marius stopped, near the Cafe Musain.

"Eponine. Tomorrow will change us and I want to know that you will be safe." Marius said. His eyes met hers.

"You do?" Eponine stomached turned, in the most wonderful way.

"All I wish for tomorrow is for you to be safe, for you and Cosette and Enjorlas, Grantaire, everyone. I can't guarantee everyone's safety. But yours, promise me Eponine you will keep yourself safe, promise me?" Marius looked at her so intently that she felt compelled to nod. She felt as though her father had just hit her. Marius truly cared about her that shows that he loves her does it not?

"Enjolras won't be safe, he's fighting with you." Eponine pondered.

"I know, Eponine you must keep Cosette safe? Truly, she must live, she must live for all of us!" Eponine sighed and nodded. Even if she didn't care for Cosette, she cared for Marius and that meant more to her.

"Then goodnight my dear and know our friendship has been so precious to me, my entire life." Marius kissed her cheek, and it felt like it was on fire. Her heart was thumping. Marius then tipped his hat and walked into the cafe. Eponine smiled and ran home.

She opened the door and stepped inside but her mother's eyes met hers and she knew something was wrong. Her mother's face was red, her father had hit her. Something was dreadfully wrong, the last time her father hit her mother was when the man took Cosette away. Her father was facing the mantel piece with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"You were with the Pontmercy boy. Weren't you?" he seethed.

"I, I-"

"I SAW YOU, YOU WERE WITH PONTMERCY!" her father shouted and he turned and threw the bottle at her. Eponine ducked just in time. She tried to open the door but her nervous fingers wouldn't open it. Her father's hands were on her waist and she was thrown against the mantelpiece, burning her arm. Eponine was a child again, crawling away from the monster that lived with her.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM!" he screamed and he slapped her across her face. He grabbed her clothes and lifted her face towards his.

"What's this muck on your face?!" he growled. He slapped her again and Eponine found herself facing the floor. Fear pulsed through her with every scream that rattled her bones.

"You think that he'll ever love you? I've seen the way you watch him." He started to fiddle with his trousers. Eponine thought the worst. His hands had been too exploratory growing up, but he would never. Would he?

"YOU ARE A THENARDIER!"

"STOP!" she heard her mother screaming but he didn't. Almost relived, a belt slashed her skin, her eyes closed, her lip was burst open. Her father picked her up and threw her to the floor. Opening her eyes she saw her father smash a wine bottle. This was the end, the end of her miserable life. Think of Marius, she thought, Marius.

"STOP FRANCES." Her mother screamed and she stood in front of her father, "EPONINE! OUT!" Eponine ran. She couldn't go to Marius he was busy. She didn't want him worrying. Eponine couldn't stay awake much longer, the pain was too intense.

She went to the only place she knew she'd be safe. The only place she knew her father would never look. Cosette. She limped the way with her ripped clothes and the constant awareness that blood was seeping from her quicker and quicker with every step.

She rang the doorbell and the door opened. Cosette stood, a gleaming example of well brought up children.

"Eponine!" she cried but Eponine fell to the floor and the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I am so glad that I have got such positive feedback! I would love to make sure you love the story too! So please, please, please review if you like it! If you like a special moment, or you think something can be written better! Just let me know! There will be another 3 or 4 chapter in which the barricades will be put up, and a lot of drama will unfold between Marius, Cosette and Eponine. Let me know how you want it to end! I'd love to make sure you get what you want!

Please review! Every one puts such a smile on my face! Reviewing makes me write much faster ;)

Many thanks,

Darly

(P.S. my twin sister Harly wants me to bring Gavroche into the picture, do you agree?)


	8. Chapter 8

Flowers, that's all she smelt. She felt warm. And wet. She snapped her eyes open. She was in the bathroom again. She was in the bath. She had only her undergarments on. She looked to the side and Cosette sat there blushing.

"I'm sorry, your cuts and wounds need bathing." Cosette stuttered.

"Oh." Eponine mumbled. She burned bright red as well. She struggled to sit up.

"Don't sit up." Cosette said. She touched Eponine's shoulder. Her pale skin shone against dirt stained Eponine's. She took a cloth and wiped the smaller cuts on her face and chest. She shuddered at Cosette's touch, but she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"Your arm isn't badly burnt and you haven't broken anything, I don't think." Cosette said gently. Eponine opened her eyes again and looked down at her body. It was covered in scars from previous beatings, robberies. She was embarrassed. Ashamed. She ran her finger along the scar across her thigh, that was at least three inches long. Babet had become too close for her comfort and she had slapped him. He slapped her, with something much sharper, but he stayed away.

Cosette looked uncomfortable.

"When I was child I used to look at you and, I was never jealous," Cosette said gently, "maybe of your clothes and that doll, but your father. He never laid a hand on me." She was dabbing at the gashes again.

"I know. That's why I was jealous of you." Eponine retorted.

"Sometimes I still get nightmares, I still hear your screams, I would-"

"At least you can't hear them now." Eponine snapped. Cosette sat up a little bit straighter.

"I would have taken you with me if I could. I didn't deserve the life I got. I got the life both of us dreamed of, I should be apologising to you." Cosette whispered. Yes she should, Eponine thought, she came back and found Marius and made them fall in love and took him away from her. That's why she should apologise.

"You're so thin Eponine." Cosette whispered.

"I know." Eponine croaked. She poked at her ribs, her caving stomach.

"You have the smallest waist of anyone I know." Cosette said, "Then again, I don't know many people. I've only really had my father's company."

"Well now you have Marius's." Eponine seethed.

"Yes, and you." Cosette smiled gently.

Eponine pursed her lips.

"Yes."

Cosette took some lotion which smelt even more divine than the water she was sitting in and she rubbed it into Eponine's hair. She didn't want to enjoy it but she couldn't help it. She had never experienced luxury like this. Cosette poured water over it until all the suds were gone and then combed through her hair. Eponine closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the anger, the jealousy. She had Marius. Marius loved Eponine, Marius was in love with Cosette.

Eponine blinked the tears away in her eyes. She wasn't going to show weakness in front of Cosette. Then again, she was practically naked and the girl was combing through her hair. She was as vulnerable as she could get.

"You should get out of the bath, I can bandage your gashes, make you warm, feed you."

"I can do all those things by myself." Eponine said and she instantly regretted it. It sounded so childlike, but Cosette was quiet anyway.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Cosette reached into the water and pulled the plug and Eponine hated the heat escaping her, leaving her with just the cold, like so many of those winter nights that she endured, while Cosette slept in a warm bed.

"Can you stand?" Cosette asked.

"Yes." Eponine retorted but when she actually stood her legs shook so much and she couldn't straighten. Her ribs hurt and she nearly fell but Cosette caught her. Eponine hated herself. Cosette had Eponine's arm over her shoulder and stood with her as she uneasily climbed over the tub. She hopped over to the bedroom with the help of Cosette. Shamefully, Cosette towelled her down in the places she couldn't reach. Cosette gave her new underwear and turned around while she dressed.

"Could you lay on the bed?" Cosette asked timidly.

"Why?"

"I should probably bandage your cuts." She mumbled, as if trying to assert her authority. She was trying to be the dominant one here, but Cosette had led a sheltered life compared to Eponine, and she would always be the underdog.

"Yes, I'd like that." Eponine said carefully. Cosette turned around to find Eponine lying on her back on the bed. She did have the courtesy to put her towel down so any seeping blood wouldn't find its way onto her sheets.

"Just, on your side slightly." Cosette said and Eponine obeyed without another word. She was tired. Struggling, she turned and tried not to put pressure on her ribs, something was wrong there, definitely.

"It won't be for long." Cosette added as she surveyed the wound. On the opposite leg to the old scar she had, there was a long, deep slit in her skin, so perfect it might have been cut into wet clay. The sides of the ripped skin still oozed blood every once in a while.

"Squeeze the sheets." Cosette said.

"Why-Argh!" Eponine bit down on her lip as Cosette heaved the two bits of skin together. She placed a bandage over it and pressed it down. Eponine grunted again. Cosette shook. With one final stint of bravery, ignoring Eponine's cries to stop she wound the gauze around the girl's leg, securing the bandage in place.

"Feel better?" Cosette asked.

"Yes." Eponine replied gruffly. She was amazed, it wasn't too tight, or too baggy. It was perfect. She wouldn't tell Cosette of course. Eponine lay on her back again, breathing a sigh of relief. This was agony she had never felt before. The combination of pain, and a broken heart.

"Now, your neck." Cosette said and she went to touch Eponine but she slapped her hands away.

"No, no one touches my neck. No one. I know what it means." Eponine snapped. She wished she hadn't said it. Every time someone touched her neck, gently or ferociously, it meant another part of her was destroyed. When she was 14 Montparnasse had kissed her neck and touched her breasts while she cried. At 15 her father nearly strangled her to death for stealing bread from the kitchen and giving it to that street urchin Gavroche who always seemed so gentle. When she was 17 Babet touched her neck so gently she could hardly feel it, but she felt his hands as if they were punching her over and over again. Her neck wasn't to be touched by any one.

"Eponine, I must." Cosette nearly whispered it. Her breath tickled her chin. Be brave Eponine thought. Surprisingly, Cosette took Eponine's hand and rested it on her leg.

"I have a thing about my legs, I don't like people touching them either." Cosette said with a smile. Eponine smiled back before she could stop herself. She hated Cosette for being this nice to her.

Cosette drew Eponine's hair away from her neck like curtains falling at night, slowly and gently. Ever so carefully she swabbed at the gash. Eponine winced. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It would be over soon.

"Keep your eyes open, so you know it's me." Cosette whispered. Eponine's eyes snapped open and focused on the crevice of her elbow, only blinking when she had to.

Meanwhile Cosette had been applying the bandage and with just one moment's pressure had wound the gauze around it and secured it down, strong enough to stay but not strong enough to hurt her. She put her hair back where it fell and they looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry Cosette, for the way I was as a child."

Cosette smiled, stood up and kissed her on the forehead. Eponine recoiled, it was unnatural, soft lips on skin, tender kisses.

"Come on, you should eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Eponine had wolfed down whatever Cosette had put in front of her. Food was her weakness. It made her wobble at the knees when she passed the bakery and the sweet fragrance entered her nose. She tried to use the knife and fork the way Cosette did but it didn't look as neat or tidy. She also tried to sit as straight as she did but it was so uncomfortable.

They ate mostly in silence, Cosette made polite conversation when she could but she made herself busy cleaning up the bathroom and her bedroom and writing what seemed like an essay on an old piece of parchment.

Eventually the food stopped coming and Eponine was full and she decided it was probably time for her to limp home. Her father will have had a few beers and calmed down by now. He usually did anyway. There was a chance to stop Marius on the way as well.

"Cosette!" Eponine called, "I need to go."

Cosette glided down the stairs as elegantly as you could when moving quickly.

"I want to thank you for everything. You washed and sewed my dress, you washed me and bandaged me and fed me. If there's anything I can do-"

"Well actually, Eponine. There's one favour, I might ask, if it's not too much trouble." Cosette said, her eyes growing bright and wide in their sockets. She fished around in her dress and pulled out the essay which was now crammed into an envelope.

"Eponine, would you give this to Marius?" Cosette asked. Eponine's world tumbled around her. It was as if these last few hours didn't count. The reality was she was his and he was hers and she was no one's. She wanted nothing more than to rip up the letter. Than to shout at Cosette for turning into exactly what he wanted. For being his damsel in distress to his prince. But she shut it out. This was for Marius and she was an honourable girl, no matter her upbringing. She knew it was her repayment.

"Of course." She muttered, her voice breaking and she took the letter and put it in her pocket. They bid each other farewell and Eponine walked away down the garden and out of 55 Rue Plumet. Eponine inhaled sharply as she limped quickly down the street. The letter was heavy in her pocket. Her dress was bringing her down.

It was tomorrow. The day everything would change. The day would come when she would do something for Marius, something he could never repay, and that day was tomorrow.

Eponine threw open the door to her home. Her father had passed out and was snoring next to the fire. She ran upstairs as quickly as she could. In her mother's room she locked the door and ripped off her dress. She took her mother's most ragged clothes. She wouldn't be here to feel the wrath any more.

Quietly, ever so quietly, she ripped the dress in long, wide strips. Marius never saw her for what she wanted. He never saw her as desirable, and she was going to get rid of the one aspect of her that was. Wincing, grunting, she wrapped the rags around her chest, wrapped and wrapped, wound, and wound. Tears brimmed and threatened to fall but she refused. She growled to herself and took the final plunge. She tied a knot and a bow.

Eponine gasped and clenched her fists. It hurt her but Eponine ignored the pain. She took her father's old trousers and an old shirt and coat and wrapped it around herself. The grim that was on the floor caught Eponine's eyes and she coated her face. Finally, she looked quietly at herself in the mirror. She wound her hair off her face and hid it in an old cap.

She was unrecognisable.

Eponine walked towards her parents' room. She took an old scrap of paper and on it she scrawled. "Mother, don't worry, I'm happy, your Eponine" and with that she pierced it onto a splinter in their door and then she stole away in the night.

The barricades had grown. It was quiet. It must have happened while Cosette was re-nourishing her. As she grew closer she heard the voices of the men that were so gently, yet now were so ready to kill. And then, then, she saw Marius. He was soaking with the rain, feverish with excitement, nerves. He was passionate. Eponine found herself smiling, watching Marius run about.

"Excuse me! Who are you? 'Ain't seen you here before?" someone was poking her leg. She looked down. It was the street urchin Gavroche.

"Well I want to fight-"

"My, my! You've got a girl's voice!" Gavroche laughed. Eponine pulled him aside, aware from the constant stream of people moving in and out. She went down to his height.

"Listen Gavroche-"

"You 'ain't a boy! You're a girl! You're Eponi-" but Eponine put her hand over his mouth. A warm wet tongue met it.

"Oi! Stop it you!" she said, but she smiled. The boy was gentle, kind to her. He used to sit with her when they were younger, when she wanted to see Marius.

"You know how to keep a secret don't you?" Eponine said gently and quietly.

"Course I do! I've kept all their secret's! 'Aven't I?" he said proudly.

"I'm sure you have, now stay out of trouble you." Eponine said.

"And yourself missus." Gavroche grinned. They looked in each other's eyes. It was strange. They were the same shade as her father's but they didn't make her afraid. She felt compelled to pull the urchin into her arms. She embraced him and he gladly comforted her back.

"They're not very good at hugs." Gavroche whispered.

"Neither am I Gavroche." Eponine kissed his forehead which he wiped off instantly. Eponine smiled at the boy and stood up and was met with Marius's blazing green eyes. Her heart stopped.

"I haven't seen you here before?" Marius said, he was squinting at her.

"No, I, uh, I came to join the fight." Eponine said, she tried her hardest to disguise her voice.

"It's funny, you," Marius caught himself, "Sorry."

"No, don't leave it there, go on."

"It's funny your eyes, they're something of, they remind me of someone." Marius straightened up, Eponine had to stop herself from smiling, "What did you say your name was?"

"Thenardier, Julient Thenardier." Eponine stuttered.

"Thenardier? The Thenardier's don't have a son, they only have, only, Eponine – let me check the records." Marius walked away and Eponine was left in the drizzle.

"Gavroche! That boy over there is claiming to be a Thenardier!" Marius laughed.

"Ha! The Thenardier's ain't got a boy, never 'as, never will." Gavroche said and he winked at Eponine. Unfortunately, Marius saw. Squinting again, the way he always did when he was figuring something out. He walked over slowly.

"A Thenardier you say?" Marius said and he lifted the hat from Eponine's head and her hair fell down her shoulders. Eponine looked at the floor.

"Good God 'Ponine, the things you do!"

"Still, Marius, I would rather be with you." Eponine smiled, she loved when Marius used her nickname.

"You need to get out Eponine, you must. It's about to get dangerous-" suddenly a flood of snaps, bangs assaulted their ears.

"Get down!" Marius shouted and he pushed Eponine to the floor. The barricades weren't big enough, or strong enough, splinters the size of fingers spun through the air, finding their targets.

"GET THE GUNS!" Enjolras boomed over the racket. Eponine was terrified. She clung to Marius's hand. She didn't want him leaving. She didn't want him taking the gun. She didn't want it to happen. She didn't want Marius to get hurt.

Marius reached forward and kissed her forehead, Eponine was stunned for a moment and Marius yanked his hands from hers and took his place at the barricade. Deafening snaps hit each of her eardrums. Eponine put her hands over her ears and she watched Marius. She watched the furniture light up with each impact and then move towards the students.

"MARIUS!" Eponine cried but his eyes didn't leave his enemies. Eponine watched the barricade. It was getting looser and looser each second. Men were falling to the ground cradling their injuries, crying loudly. Something high up on the barricade was teetering on the edge. It was a wardrobe, a heavy, dark wood wardrobe and it was about to fall on Marius.

Eponine didn't think. She ran, towards Marius and just as he turned to face her she threw herself at him, pushing him out of the way. Just as she fell to the ground she saw Marius scream something but she didn't hear it. All she heard was a thud and all the air left her body.


	10. Chapter 10

_"I love you Cosette, don't ever forget it, this is why I'm doing this, because I love you so much. You're my world." _

_ "I love you Cosette, don't ever forget it, this is why I'm doing this, because I love you so much. You're my world." _

_ Cosette as a child plagued her mind. She was crying by the fire, shivering, bare blistered feet. Then gradually she grew, growing into elegance and forcing her old rags onto Eponine._

_ "Eponine, I've got a job for you." Her father snarled, her father kissed her cheek, and Parnasse hands wandered far too close for comfort when she just 13. _

_ Cosette weaved in and out of her dreams._

_ She saw her father when she was young, commanding Gavroche out to the streets._

_ Then she saw Marius, he had food with him and fed her. Marius held her hand when he was scared of thunderstorms, he gave old clothes to her, and when she was commanded to steal he gave all he could so she wouldn't be beaten. _

_ "One day I'll get you away from here! I'll get you away from your parents! I swear to you!" Marius said thumping his chest. The thumps got louder and louder until someone took her away. _

She escaped from her dark world and she opened her eyes. It was chaos, everything was silent, there was a ringing in her ears. Her eyes fluttered open and closed until they caught Marius who's hand was on hers, he was shouting at someone, and with a tilt of her head she saw that they were heaving something. It was strange she hadn't felt it; that dark wood wardrobe which seemed so close to her Marius. It had impacted on something else before her, leaving the initial blow far from Eponine's body. But she still felt part of the impact, it appeared she had hit her head. Eponine was happy. She had saved Marius, and life without Marius wasn't worth living. Everything would be okay. Marius would get everything that he ever wanted and she would die and Marius would always think fondly of the girl who died to save his life.

She closed her eyes, smiling gently but then she felt Marius hands shake her so hard her hearing came back to her.

"Eponine! Eponine!" Marius cried. Men were heaving, grunting and finally Eponine was released and Marius dragged her body out. Eponine tried her limbs, they didn't seem broken but she was weak. She could feel the life draining from her along with the blood pouring from her punctured side.

"Eponine! We must get you to a doctor!" Marius said. His eyes were wet and red, but not from the rain. He looked sad, his voice cracked and he sniffed every word.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, dear Marius I don't feel any pain." Eponine croaked. She was lying in his arms, he was cradling her like a child. He stroked her hair and rocked her. She was happy. His arms were strong, his scent was heavenly, it made her dizzy. She felt safe.

"Dear God above! You will live 'Ponine! You will!" Marius seemed close to hysterical now. Eponine was forced to open her eyes. Shaking and ever so carefully, Eponine reached into her pocket to try and reach the letter. Between her first and forefinger she pinched it and brought it out.

"Cosette left this for you. I'm sorry." She choked. Marius snatched the letter.

"I just want you to be happy." Eponine cried. Tears fell down her dirty cheeks. Marius put the letter in his pocket and reached his arms around her again.

"We will be happy Eponine." Marius said and he reached under her body and lifted her. Carrying her like a baby Marius walked towards a cart that had been set up for the injured.

"Take her to the hospital! Gavroche! Go with her!" Marius called. Eponine reached towards Marius, she didn't want him to leave. He could die and she wouldn't be there. She could die and he would never know, never know the way she feels, the way she's always felt.

"Marius! Marius, no!" Eponine whimpered. Marius took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"My dear 'Ponine, my best friend, I will see you again. We will be together again, everyday, forever." Marius said. Eponine wasn't sure if he had said it just to make her stronger, or if he meant it but it made her smile and Marius could pull his hand away from hers.

"Until then Eponine! Pray for your Marius!" he called as he ran back to the barricade. The cart started moving and Eponine felt so alone until Gavroche poked her nose.

"I'm still 'ere missus. You're not alone." Gavroche said and he smiled his smile with his crooked teeth.

"You were in my dreams Gavroche. While the world was dark. Did you work for us, for my parents?"

"'Course I did! Worked there til I was four, then they said I 'ad to leave. Rotten luck eh 'Ponine? But it's okay, I'm the most streetwise kid you'll ever find around!" Gavroche smiled. Eponine put her hand to her forehead.

"They kicked you out? Ga – Gavroche, you have the same eyes, the same eyes as my father."

"Funny that in it? To be 'onest missus, I don't think they'd be too pleased if I told you." Gavroche said and before Eponine could try to respond he hopped off the cart which had stopped. The student driving the cart lifted Eponine and carried her into the hospital. She growled. His arms were coarse and she didn't want to be held by him but she felt too weak to argue, and to struggle. She allowed herself to be laid on a bed. For her clothes to be ripped from her and to lay naked, shivering, listening to the moans of men around her. Nurses crossed around her cleaning her wound, fiddling with her body, removing all the old bandages Cosette put in place and add new ones. They cleaned her, gave her something to eat and something sweet to drink that tasted so delicious she found it easier to just sit there, but her head was drowsy. Gavroche sat on the edge of her head.

"Gavroche, it feels like I'm going to fall asleep and never wake up." Eponine whispered. Gavroche's eyes widened, and he looked in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" he said, he swallowed gently and rested his hand on hers.

"No, Gavroche. Dying is s nice feeling, I have nothing to live for anymore. I'm peaceful."

"Nothing to live for? Missus, there are people living for you then!"

"Who 'Roche?" Eponine slurred.

"Marius! You're all he talks about! He's always leaving meetins' early to go talk to you, or get somethin' for you, he's always worrying about you!" Gavroche said, Eponine smiled. It stretched wide across her face and then she fell asleep.

_"Marius!" Monsieur Madeline shouted as he fell to the ground. Marius's eyes closed and his body ceased to move apart from his chest, which was rising and falling very slowly. Monsieur Madeline heaved his body onto his shoulders. He was dreadfully injured._

"Marius!" Eponine screamed and she shot straight up in her bed. It was early morning, Gavroche was curled up on the end of her bed. Something was wrong with Marius, and she had to find out what.

* * *

**So, I saw the film the day it came out in U.K. it was utter perfection, go see it when you can! There are probably going to be around two more chapters, so like me know which couples you would like to happen, I have an idea, but I'd like to hear your opinion too! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Marius!" Monsieur Madeline shouted as he fell to the ground. Marius's eyes closed and his body ceased to move apart from his chest, which was rising and falling very slowly. Monsieur Madeline heaved his body onto his shoulders. He was dreadfully injured._

"Marius!" Eponine screamed and she shot straight up in her bed. It was early morning, Gavroche was curled up on the end of her bed. Something was wrong with Marius, and she had to find out what.

Eponine gently lifted herself out of bed. She tried walking. She seemed stable enough. Whatever medication the nurse had given her seemed to have filled her with strength. She ate the bread on the table and chugged the water.

Just as she was about to walk away, Gavroche caught her eye. He looked so young, and he was, he was barely 12. Eponine wondered if her life would have been better if she had been abandoned the way Gavroche was. Gavroche never felt her father's blows, or belt, the little amount of food she had was most likely more than Gavroche, and she had somewhere warm to sleep. She didn't know what the answer was.

She decided there and then, if she ever found herself in a happier life. A safer life, a good home, if her dream were to ever come true, there would be a room for Gavroche and a plate of food on the table for him if he wanted it.

Eponine gently reached down and kissed his forehead. He would be safer here. This is where he could be away from the fighting, far from the guns, the bullets that could penetrate his fragile, dry skin. She walked from the room she was in, the nurses were crowded around a new resident so she could slip away, out of the hospital, and out onto the street. It was deserted but in the distance she could hear movement. Was it all over? Had they surrendered? Were they all safe? Were they dead? Fear stabbed at Eponine like a knife.

Her heart started to race and so did she. She ran as fast as her trusty leather boots would carry her. She didn't want to be too late. She didn't want to be away. As she drew closer she heard crying, not men, women. Sobbing, throat tearing heaves of despair. Eponine rounded the corner. The barricades were destroyed. Strewn furniture lay across the dark streets of Paris, and the women sobbing, they were each sat, kneeling against a body. Their son, brother, friend. Eponine quickly ran around them. Were any of the bodies Marius? She thought that if she saw Marius she would die, there and then. Her heart would break in two. She would collapse and fall to the floor and die. Seeing his corpse. She would die. She would die. She would die.

But the bodies that lay on the ground didn't have Marius's face. Even through the blood and the injuries no one lay as Marius. No one wore his clothes, no eyes that stared open were his. Eponine couldn't help but feel relieved. It was quiet.

She walked under the hanging doorframe into the cafe. More bodies, lying side by side. Each with one white flower lying on their chest. There was no movement apart from the quiet shakes each women was sobbing with.

She saw Madamme Teviant sitting alone, scrubbing the street, washing away the blood. Eponine walked gently over to her. Madamme Teviant used to give her odds and ends from her bakery growing up. She also used to give her a swig of gin when the nights were coldest. She stood when she saw Eponine walking towards her.

"Little girl," Madamme Teviant whispered gently and she reached towards her and hugged the girl. That's all she felt now. A lost little girl, without her world. Without her Marius.

"Marius? Madame, have you, have you seen Marius Pontmercy?" Eponine stuttered. The woman moved the hair from her eyes.

"Darling, he, he lay on the ground, and, and he was taken away. Maybe he got away darling, but his body, he, he is not here." Madamme Teviant said quietly. Eponine brought her hand to her mouth. No, she was lying. That wasn't true. He couldn't have been.

"No." Eponine cried, "NO, YOU'RE LYING!"

The woman tried to comfort her put she pushed her arms away. No, it wasn't true. He was fine. He was waiting. He would see her again. Just like he promised.

Eponine legged it. She ran again. She sprinted. She ran for all her worth, and she was terrified. Marius. Marius. Marius. She couldn't go home. The barricade was too much to bear. She went to the only place she saw fit. The only place she might get one ounce of comfort. Especially in the current climate. Cosette.

She charged through the gate of the garden and ran to the front door. She banged on it, hard, seven times.

"COSETTE! COSETTE!" she screamed. Before her 8th bang Cosette opened the door. Her eyes wide and wet.

"Marius?!" she shouted at Cosette.

"Enjolras?!" she shouted back.

It took a moment. Then they understood. And the two girls burst into tears and fell into each other's arms. They shook in one another's arms. They gripped each other, held so tightly that they felt lost for breath but they couldn't let go. They needed each other in that moment.

The two people they loved most in the world could be gone from them. They could be nothing but a heap of dry bones and a stopped heart. After what seemed like an unrelenting amount of time they broke apart. They walked inside the house and closed the door. They didn't say a thing to one another but it seemed enough. They sat with clasped hands, heads leaning against the sofa. They were terrified. Silent tears fell down their cheeks. Cosette's father was away. They were the same person at this point.

"Papa told me that my mother always used to say, tomorrow will come and the world will be lighter." Cosette croaked.

"Do you remember your mother?" Eponine asked.

"Only that she had long brown hair."

"Do you remember anything about what she was like? Any of her words?"

"Not an ounce."

Eponine scratched the back of her head and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Cosette. The day, the day your mother brought you to our inn, was the one day from my infancy I remember. I was three, nearly 4, and-" Eponine paused and looked at Cosette who was attached to every one of her words.

"Go on." She whispered, barely audible to Eponine's ears.

"She was beautiful, Cosette. Dark, dark hair, a beautiful face, and you were so scared."

"My mother," Eponine breathed, "I dreamt about her for so long."

"Cosette, the reason why I remember the day is because it's the only day I ever saw love. She looked at you, and went down to your height and gripped you hands, and Cosette, she said, she said," Eponine paused again, Cosette looked as though someone had struck her across the face.

"She said to you, 'I love you Cosette, don't ever forget it, this is why I'm doing this, because I love you so much. You're my world.' And she kissed you, and hugged you for all she was worth, and I watched from the window. She was crying all the way until she was out of sight."

Cosette started crying even more than usual.

"Thank you Eponine." Cosette said and she held her hand.

A knock on the door woke them from their troubles. Cosette stood and Eponine leant from the sofa to watch the door.

As it swung open a blood stained Enjolras revealed himself and without waiting an instant their lips crashed down onto each others. Their hands ran down each others' bodies. They were together. They were united again. They were in love. Eponine was blind to it, and all this time she thought that Cosette loved Marius for all her worth. How wrong she was. She almost smiled.

Eventually they broke apart and they walked towards Eponine hand in hand.

"Eponine, he was shot, and I don't know where his body is, maybe he got away, I – I don't know, but you should have this."

Enjolras passed a soggy, crumpled envelope which had "Eponine" written on the front in Marius's elegant handwriting. Eponine thought for a moment, before ripping it open and reading it hungrily.

_Dearest Eponine,_

_In the event of something happening to me in the revolution, I hope Enjolras has done as he promised and has given this letter to you. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write._

_ Dearest Eponine, you my darling, my wonderful, wonderful Eponine has always and will forever be my best friend. From the age of 7, to now, to today, until the day I die. But dearest Eponine, it took seeing you beaten, destroyed by your father to realise how much I needed you in my life. I had never felt such a rage, such an anger that made me want to kill every single thing that ever caused you harm or pain or discomfort in your life. _

_ Dearest Eponine, it was then I realised how much my heart beats for you. How every day of my life is that bit brighter because you're in it. _

_ Dearest Eponine if you could measure love, it would stretch around the world a hundred times over._

_ It hurts that now, after all this is revealed that I may never see your face again, that I may never hold your hand, I may never see you laugh, and never kiss you._

_ I'm sorry, my dearest Eponine._

_ Pray for your Marius, he prays for you._

_Yours always,_

_Marius_

Eponine's world was dark. She wished she was dead. Cosette's lips met the side of her forehead and her hands squeezed her arm. Nothing would ever make her smile again. Nothing would make the world bright again. She wanted to die.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name-" Cosette started praying. Enjolras joined in. and in between tears Eponine sputtered what she could, focusing on the words falling from Cosette's lips instead of Marius's still body.

* * *

**Ooooooh! So now you know why it's called "Dearest Eponine"! I'm so glad I've got such amazing feedback, please do keep reviewing, negative or positive, I have just gone back and corrected everything thanks to Judybear236. I can see, 1 more, maybe 2 more chapters, please comment what you want to happen! Darly x**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sleep here tonight Eponine." Cosette said quietly, as they sat for dinner. Eponine barely nodded. She couldn't even eat though her stomach howled at her. She was alone in the world without Marius. It should have been her who died. Not good, pure Marius. Marius, who loved her all along.

"I'm going to the barricade." Eponine announced.

"Eponine, it's really not-" Enjolras tried but her steely eyes found him and he was silent.

"Thank you Cosette." She mumbled and she rose from the table and walked out the door. She remembered where she had sat on the stone bench thinking that Eponine and Marius were declaring their love for one another when really, they had just been ferrying letters from Costte and Enjolras back and forth. Those nights she spent crying, feeling more alone than anyone in Paris, because Marius had fallen for someone else. She had run out of tears. Now, it just hurt.

A dull ache was gnawing away inside her, nothing like the pangs of hunger, or her father's hand. She would have gone without eating ever again and had a beating every day just to see Marius one last time.

Eponine passed Marius's home but she didn't dare to look at it, let alone inside. He would never poke his head out of the window. He would never reach into his pocket and offer her a sweet, and she could never laugh again and tell him what a boy he was.

By his home, at the very spot where she sat the day her father sent her to rob from him, grew a single white tulip. In the dirt and the dank and the dark it shone, like Marius in her life. She crept forward and cut it gently at the base of the stem. Where it rebelled against its stone boundaries and forced its way forward.

Eponine carried it to the barricades. Most of the women were gone, from weeping, and the bodies had too. Someone must have picked them up. They'd all be boxed up now, awaiting their descent into the ground. Who had Marius?! Where was he?! Where was his fallen body? Had someone taken it already? Was he already in the ground? What if his parents had buried him in the stuffy stone family grave in the church? Marius always said "Bury me in the open! And put a tree on me! Then I can watch the world go by for hundreds and hundreds of years!" and Eponine would always respond "What of me then?" and he'd smile and take her hand and say "You'll be a bird in my branches of course!"

Eponine smiled at the memory. All those years ago, despite Eponine's dark family and the obvious wall which should have kept them apart, and the boundaries that should have kept them worried. They were care free. Nothing in the world would stop them, nothing could tear them apart, nothing. Not one thing.

Eponine looked at a light wood chair that was reduced to merely firewood, but it was Marius', it used to be his chair in Cafe Musain. It had a small red ribbon tied around it which she ran between her fingers. She smiled and bit her lip. A sob exploded from her lips and she kissed the ribbon but left it where it fell. Marius would have wanted that. She lay the tulip down on the chair. It was the only piece of Marius that she had left; it was the only grave that Eponine could mourn by.

After nearly an hour, of just sitting by the "grave" Eponine stood slowly and walked again. She walked a long way to the only place she really wanted to be.

Her parents' inn stood in front of her. How it used to scare her when she was younger, hoe it made her cry, it filled her with despair, with sadness, it ruined her. Yet, it kept her warm, her father had cuddled her by the fire and kissed the scratches she gained from running the city by day. Her mother would wrap her hair up into a bonnet and she would feel the most beautiful girl in the world. As much as she wished it wasn't this was now her home, Marius couldn't take her away from it any more, he couldn't save her. Eponine would now just have to commit to her father, and the gang. What a sorry existence it would be.

She pushed open the door. The inn was full and for once, the people who were in there weren't the usual drunken crowd but the women crying, over mugs of steaming liquid, and her parents weren't pick pocketing, they sat on the stairs, in each other's arms, until Eponine walked through the door.

Her mother released a cry of relief and ran over. She threw her arms around Eponine and held her so tightly, and Eponine, surprising herself completely, was pleased to have her mother, and she sobbed into her thick arms and chest. She was 10 years old again, and Doulon Piedde had beaten her in a fight and her mother had cuddled her for nearly an hour, because that's all that would help.

"We thought you were dead." Thenardier breathed, and he lightly touched her forehead. Eponine winced. She still feared her father's touch.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, but he knew not to touch her, and he backed away from the mother and daughter embracing.

"He's dead." Eponine sobbed, and her mother didn't even need to ask who. She knew, she always knew, she always knew that Marius made her heart keep beating every day.

"I'm sorry." She cried back.

Eponine sat next to the fire and her mother brought her some strong coffee, with what tasted like a hint of whiskey in it. She gulped it gratefully. She warmed her bones, and hugged her knees. Her mother and father were back tending to the guests. Honourably, even.

She was listening to two women's conversation about their sons.

"I looked for him everywhere." The first said.

"Did you search the hospital?" the second answered.

"Every bed, there was only one survivor, one left." Eponine's ears pricked up.

"One boy, I saw him, so young, one of the rich boys." Eponine sat up.

"He was one of the leaders-"

Eponine shot over to their table.

"What did this boy look like?!" she snapped.

They looked startled, and not in a fit state for talking but she was going to make them whether they liked it or not.

"Tell me!" she croaked.

"He wore a red, blue, white pin, and, and a blue, blue patterned waistcoat." The first stuttered. That was him.

"Did he have a gold pocket watch?" Eponine breathed.

"I, I seem to remember that there was a smashed watch on the table, like my boy's, I looked for the inscription-"

"What did it say?!" she cried. The women's tear stained eyes looked up at hers. The eyes belonged to Joly, poor woman.

"It said, Marius, Marius Pontmercy." Eponine didn't even to listen to his surname. She was already sprinting out the door. Her mind raced. Could he still be alive? Is there any chance? She thought back to the hospital. When she was leaving, someone else was being brought in, was it Marius?! Could it be?!

The hospital was far from her home, would it still be her home when she returned? But she ran until her stomach caved and she couldn't run any longer. Her eyes met the floor. It shone in the rain. Was it useless? Was everything useless? Was Marius really gone?

"Eponine?!" a voice met her ears. A voice she recognised. She snapped up and in the fading light she saw someone limp forward ever so slightly. Someone with brown, slightly outgrown hair, a blue waistcoat, and the smile she grew up watching.

"EPONINE!" he shouted. Eponine nearly died.

"MARIUS!" she screamed and the two wounded soldiers limped as fast as they could, they ran like they were children and cried like they were babies again and finally, they fell into each other's arms. Eponine felt Marius's arms, she could feel him shake, his face was wet. They held each other so tight, so longingly, so hungrily. Eponine wasn't afraid any more. The night sky burned like a summer's day and she spun and spun in his arms. The rain made them claw closer to each other.

Finally they pulled apart, their bodies, only inches away, Marius stroked the edge of Eponine's face.

"'Ponine." He whispered and he leant closer to her face and instinct closing her eyes and her body practically exploding from the sheer joy of it all, she felt Marius's lips on hers and her life was complete.

* * *

**Yay! They finally got together! It's finally happened, okay, I see two more chapters, I believe, please review about what you'd like to see. For instance, would we like to see a wedding? A hint of their lives afterwards? The funerals? I would really love to hit 100 reviews before the next chapter. Thank you so much for loving this story! I have loved writing this for you! Yours always, Darly x**


	13. Chapter 13

His fingers stroked the sides of her face. He tucked her hair behind her ears. His eyes met hers and she could feel him smile on her lips. Never had Eponine felt like she was going to burst. Never had she felt like the world could stop spinning there and then and she could die happily. She was in his embrace at last, and he was in hers.

Eventually Eponine and Marius broke apart. Eponine was no longer scared. She wasn't shaking but Marius seemed to want to pull Eponine closer with every beat of his heat.

"You, you weren't at the hospital, 'Ponine. I thought you were, I thought-" Marius had to stop himself.

"I'm here." Eponine said and she took his hand.

"Did anyone, who, who survived Eponine?" Marius asked. Eponine knew this question was coming and she was dreading it.

"Enjolras, only, Enjolras. I'm so sorry Marius." Marius's hand dropped from hers.

"What was their sacrifice for?" he said quietly.

Eponine shrugged, feeling guilty that she couldn't answer his question.

"Marius. We should go to Cosette's home. I stayed there. Marius. Enjolras gave me your letter. I thought you were dead."

Marius's face turned. He wound his arms around her waist and he looked at her with a steely look in his eyes. He smiled quickly and kissed her again. Eponine decided she wanted to be kissed over and over and over again, only by Marius. It would be a happy life if he kissed him constantly.

Marius took her hand and decided to take the lead, and the two injured soldiers limped slowly, and carefully towards Cosette's home.

Four sharp bangs on the green door revealed Cosette who squealed and threw her arms around Eponine. She was still getting used to this new affection Cosette gave her. She had been without female contact her entire life, so Eponine allowed Cosette's arms to clutch her body and her waist. As if she was afraid that Eponine would disappear.

"Enjolras!" Cosette's dainty voice screamed and Enjolras ran down as fast as he could. Eponine watched their eyes meet. There was no beautiful reunion. No hearty hug. No tears of joy. They merely nodded at each other and slapped each other on the back and walked into the house, level with one another.

The four of them sat together, somehow a bit more whole then they had been before, because their hand was held by the person they loved most in the world.

The next morning, Eponine woke to comfort and she walked down the stairs to a sombre Marius. She sat next to him and she put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"There is something I must ask your father." He said suddenly. Eponine smiled to herself.

"Marius-" but Marius had already left the table. She didn't want Marius visiting her father but Marius was already out the house and charging down the street. No matter what she called to Marius he didn't stop as he strode his way into the Thenardier Inn. When he walked in the Thenardier's turned and watched as the couple walked towards them and stood hand in hand.

"Monsieur Thenardier, I have come here to ask you something, and that something I would appreciate it if you would not refuse." Marius said, in his sternest voice, but Eponine could hear his voice wobble and shake despite his best efforts.

"Thenardier, I want to marry Eponine. I want to marry Eponine and I want to take her away from here, from this house she was born into and the house she has hated ever since. She deserves more and I think-"

"I agree." Thenardier mumbled. Her mother looked at her husband and Eponine's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry?" Marius blurted before he could stop himself.

"I agree with you Pontmercy. I, I have never treated her right. And, and I am sorry. She deserves more Marius. You are right. You have my blessing." Thenardier said and he walked over to Eponine. Fear still thudded through her as he walked over slowly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he leant down and kissed her forehead.

Her mother ran over and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Get out of here Eponine, you can be so much more!" she cried and she kissed Eponine three times on each cheek.

Eponine grinned as Marius took her hand.

"It will be so then, Eponine and I will be married." Marius said and he turned, looked at Eponine and smiled. Every problem in the world had been solved, and it was as if they were 10 years old again.

_Three days later_

Wedding bells rang through the city of Paris. Before the funerals it seemed the entirety of the Parisian public had arrived to witness the wedding on Enjolras and Cosette. The one tiny glimmer of hope before the ordeal they had to go through. They made sure that every person was invited. The poor, the wealthy, those who had loved them and those who had merely known them.

Cosette's kind old father sat on the front row and Marius and Eponine sat together at the front, never letting go of each other's hands. They all cheered and applauded when they finally were married. Eponine had never worn such luxury. Marius had bought her all manners of clothes. Clothes that simply kissed her skin, rather than rubbed it raw and blistered. But she couldn't help missing her trusty leather boots which were still in Cosette's wardrobe along with her old clothes.

It had been three days since the most wonderful and horrible day of their life and for the first time it seemed that life might just continue as normal.

The people of Paris stood outside, dressed in black, watching the coffins of the boys they had known and loved their entire lives. Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly, Courfeyrac and Grantaire's bodies were all lowered into the ground along with many others. Enjolras knelt down by Grantaire's coffin. He knocked it twice and said so quietly that only Marius could hear "keep one cold for me 'til I get there."

Marius and Eponine walked by the river after the funerals. Marius kissed Eponine on her cheek, so differently to the way Cosette and her father and Montparnasse had ever kissed her. She closed her eyes each time, whenever his lips met her skin and she thought of those days she would close her eyes and pretend he was there, but now he actually was. The wedding was soon.

"I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Eponine whispered. Marius looked in her eyes.

"Yes you will, dearest Eponine."

* * *

**There we go! The second last chapter. There will be one more chapter. I've put a lot into this story and I just want some closure now! Finally a happy ending for our dear Eponine. One final chapter. Please review as much as you can! And, let me know how you want it to end. Dx**


	14. Chapter 14

Their wedding was a small affair. Attended only by Enjolras, Cosette, Gavroche, a few of the partners of the students who fell and her mother. Marius's parents didn't want to attend. After all, he was marrying a Thenardier. Eponine's father made an appearance right at the very end with his gang, but Eponine no longer felt the fear she used to. Marius was on her arm.

As she walked down the aisle Eponine glanced at the grandeur around her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for corsets and bonnets, sitting up straight and fine dining. Fine dinners definitely, but it all seemed very alien to her, but then Marius squeezed her hand, as if he knew what her worries were. Her stomach fluttered, the way it always did when he looked at her this way. She still found it hard to believe that she had him. After all the years of waiting at the corner to speak to him, after the crushing defeat of thinking he was in love with Cosette. Sometimes she woke crying because she was back, thinking he was dead, but this time Marius was there to comfort her.

Marius said he had bought them a home, quite close to Montfermeil, but far enough away to not associate with it if she didn't want.

"I understand dear Eponine, that you may not want to spend your life the way my mother did and her mother before her." Marius said, as they strolled the streets.

"Well, if that is-" but Eponine stopped because Marius had. In front of her was a house on the boulevard, connected to two others. Eponine knew the street, it was a lovely street, she had often wondered there as a child.

"I do not want that life either." Marius smiled. He opened the door to their new home. There was a kitchen, dining room and a living area with a large fireplace and a washroom just off the edge of the house. Upstairs was a study, a large bedroom and two smaller ones and then right at the top of the house was another bedroom. The house was fully furnished. It was warm. It was home.

"I thought that the room at the top might belong to that brother of yours?" Marius smiled. Eponine blushed, she herself had not named Gavroche her brother yet out of embarrassment. How could her father have turned away his son? But when Marius said it is seemed less scary and more normal.

"I think Gavroche would love it." Eponine said, "And the two rooms on this floor?"

"Well I'm sure Cosette and Enjolras may visit from time to time, but I suppose if we get tired of them visiting, we could always fill them ourselves?" Marius winked and he took her at the waist. Eponine swore growing up she would never have children because she knew she would be married off to one of the gang, she didn't want any child of hers growing up the way she did, not an ounce. But the way Marius smiled, and the thought of having children with him made Eponine smile, large and wide.

"I think so too, only not yet." Eponine said and Marius leant down and kissed her.

Eponine settled into her new lifestyle rather quickly. She still wore her boots every day and every two weeks or so she visited her mother. Cosette and Enjolras always seemed to be over. Cosette was pregnant already. She cried every now and then though, on their wedding night her kind old father died without real reason.

Gavroche didn't move in. He enjoyed his life on the streets too much, but he came for dinner a lot and on cold nights he lived in his little room at the top of his house.

Marius was stricken with guilt, a trait he shared with Enjolras. They spent half their earnings donating to the parents and girlfriends and wives of those who died that night with them. They often took long walks together, trying to discover who to cope with what the rebellion meant. The state had left them alone, knowing that the guilt was punishment enough. Eponine was able to help Marius, to kiss his hand and his lips and try and take away any slight part of the pain he felt, and it worked to some extent.

Often Eponine walked back to the streets she grew up on. She remembered every robbery, every night she fell starving at the baker's door. She remembered every crude touch to her body and every bruise and cut she had ever had. She was a child then. Now she walked the streets, still the same, but cleaner, older and without protruding ribs.

_In time, Marius and Eponine had three children, two sons, Colbert and Eustice and a daughter, Lucille. They were educated but weren't of the high class. They lived happy comfortable lives. They of course spent most of their time running the streets with Cosette and Enjolras's children, Fantine and Jean. Eponine's early life of misery was no more and so she dedicated her life to her children and her husband. She kept herself busy by helping those street children, giving them clothes, books, sometimes food, while Marius became a teacher. Every year the nine of them gathered at the graves of their fallen students. Time had surpassed them but they remained young and the world kept spinning, no matter how much they willed it to stop. _

_The fire she felt inside still burnt strong only to be extinguished by Marius Pontmercy. The boy who saved her life. The boy who kept a bag of sweets in his pocket, which were dealt out on a rewards basis to his children and the boy who still fought the Rebellion in his mind. And Eponine remained the strong, quick-witted, slightly skinny girl who Marius fell for, the only change was her surname was Pontmercy. _

* * *

**There we go! The end, I hope I made it the way you wanted. Please review! Sorry I took so long to get it up, I've had my exams and been busy. Please review! I've loved writing this for all of you! Any ideas for another story? I'd love to write more so give me some ideas! Many thanks, signing off, yours always, Darly x**


End file.
